The Real Enemy
by DanishGirl
Summary: [On Hiatus] Cloe wants to end her life, but something or as a matter of fact… somebody ruins her plan. What is it with the new tribe, and who are they? And why does it change her life? Cledism and perhaps some Jebony!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Cloe wants to end her life, but something or as a matter of fact... somebody ruins her plan. What is it with the new tribe, and who are they? And why does it change her life? Cledism and perhaps some Jebony!  
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to www.EnterCloud9.com and www.Tribeworld.com!  
  
A/N: I hope you'll all enjoy this story. It's my first time to write a Tribe story, so please be kind when you review. This story starts at the beginning of season 4, but will be different from the rest of the season, or at least I'll try. This story will be a cledism!  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Cloe was so confused. Who was this new tribe? Where did they come from? She sat on her bed, unsure of if she should be scared of the Technos, as they called themselves, or if she should just ignore them.  
  
Actually, now that she thought more of it, they weren't evil like the Chosen were or the Locos. They seemed harmless and they didn't really force people into following them, people just did!  
  
Or actually... One of them seemed a bit evil, she didn't know his name, but he looked important. He, the blond Techno guy, had shot Lex with some kind of laser, without any remorse. As if Lex were only some animal... Okay, perhaps Lex could be an animal sometimes, but how could this boy know that?  
  
"I think I'll go for a walk, to clear my mind," she said out loud to herself.  
  
She hummed a song she couldn't remember neither the title nor the lyrics off, when she put her blue-purplish jacket on.  
  
Her blue-purplish jacket, it had been a gift from Patsy. But Patsy was now gone, and hadn't been around for a long time now.  
  
'Damn those Chosen,' she thought while a small tear craved her eye. She missed Patsy. She had promised Patsy to always keep the jacket, a memory of their friendship.  
  
She never wore it until the day she came back from where the Chosen had placed her. Patsy was gone, and had been for a while. So she had quickly found the jacket, where she had left it.  
  
"I miss you so much Patsy," she said, her voice almost breaking because of the tears that now came faster and faster.  
  
'I need to get out now!'  
  
Air, air, air...  
  
She ran down the stairs, trying not to make any noise. She didn't want to have any of the others with her. And if Salene saw her, she couldn't leave at all... Salene would demand to know why she cried, and that she wasn't ready to tell. Not yet, or perhaps even worse. Maybe Salene would make her stay and look after those weird kids again.  
  
"Cloe! Where are you going?" yelled a sudden voice.  
  
Damn. Busted! It was Salene. Damn!  
  
"Eh..." said Cloe, not sure of what she should say. And then it hit her, why should she explain herself to Salene? It wasn't like they were sisters or Salene was her mother.  
  
"Well... If you really must know!" said Cloe and looked at Salene, "I'm going out! I need some fresh air."  
  
Cloe could feel the famous Salene look, the look that went right into you body, all the way into your soul. Then it twisted inside of you, looking for something to work with, something it could use against you, if you didn't watch out.  
  
"I don't think that's very smart Cloe. You know it's dangerous outside. Besides, you have to stay and help out with the kids," said Salene, while giving Cloe a look that said 'I'm so sorry', even though she had nothing to feel sorry about. Cloe looked at a spot right over Salenes head, not wanting to make eye contact.  
  
'Why can't she see that I'm miserable? Can't she see that I need to be alone?'  
  
"Well... It doesn't really concern you, now does it? Besides (you had 'besides' just a few sentences ago. Try anyway = Anyway, you are not...) you are not my mother!" yelled Cloe. She hated to fight with the redheaded, but if that was what it took to get some privacy, then to hell with Salene.  
  
She began to walk again, not listening to Salene's talk, not caring about what she said.  
  
The unpleasantly cold wind hit her face when she walked out of the mall. She couldn't help but think of those times Patsy and her had laughed, cried and even yelled at each other.  
  
Kids were walking down the streets; there were no more such things as roads to be driven on, filled with cars of many colours. The whole concept sort of died a long with the adults. Some tribes did have cars, like for example the Chosen. She had even seen the Technos with cars! And... The Technos had planes, and jumped out of them, as if they had never done anything else in heir entire life.  
  
She had feared the Chosen, but now when she thought about it, the Chosen were nothing compared to the Technos.  
  
She stopped walking; she had now reached some kind of bar. Two guards were standing outside, making sure that there would be no trouble. She hesitated. Should she go inside? She was fifteen, and it wasn't like she hadn't had a drink before.  
  
She could hear the music playing inside. Yes! She would go inside, get a drink and try to think of something else. Something more... Yes, something more enjoyable than bad tribes and Patsy.  
  
She looked at the guards before opening the door and noticed that they smirked at her, which she thought was kind of odd, considering that they were supposed to stand and watch out, not smirk! Unless that... Yes, that had to be that. Something was not right with this place, and she had a strong feeling, that walking through the door would be like walking through the entrance to a lions cave.  
  
She stopped in her tracks, unsure of what to do. Should she walk inside, see what it was and who was there...? Or should she drop her hand, not reach out for the doorknob and walk away again, to find some place else or even walk home again?  
  
She looked up at the guard who was standing on her right, and when his smirk got wider, she quickly opened the door and walked inside.  
  
'Like hell I'm showing him that I'm afraid of him and his tribe,' she thought and looked over her shoulder, seeing the guard closing the door after her.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here?" said a voice and Cloe scanned the dark room to find the owner of the voice.  
  
Music was drowning out the people's voices, and she realized that the person had to be closer than she thought. Unexpected warmth hit her neck, and now she knew that the person was standing right behind her. She felt like she was flying, her pulse was getting faster and faster and her head was spinning.  
  
The person's smell was intoxicating and she didn't know if she should turn around. What if she ended up being disappointed? Besides, she felt a pleasant thrill about not knowing who it was.  
  
"Well, if it isn't a mall rat... So tell me, what are you doing so far from your mall?" she could know hear that it was a male. His hands touched her arms; her skin and she loved it.  
  
An unfamiliar sensation was building itself inside her, and she glanced at the hands that gave her such a reaction.  
  
"Oh well, I just needed some air, and then I saw this place..." she said, she said, about to look over her shoulder to see his face when he abruptly removed his hands. His warm breath on her neck disappeared and she turned around to see where he had gone, but no one was standing behind her.  
  
'That was weird!' she thought, but quickly shrugged it off when somebody knocked into her.  
  
"Sorry..." said a girl and Cloe smiled at her, as if saying that it was okay. But when the girl started to walk away, she frowned. There was something about that girl, something very familiar.  
  
She walked towards the bar and found an empty chair. She couldn't stop thinking about how much that girl who had bumped into her, had resembled Patsy. Yes... Patsy, the girl had looked like Patsy!  
  
"What do you want?" asked the bartender, and Cloe came back to reality. She quickly ordered a drink that contained something strong. She didn't really care what it was, as long as it was nice and strong.  
  
She glanced at the girl, who was now sitting between two guys at a table nearby.  
  
Cloe could now see that even though the girl had the same hair colour and same height as Patsy had, she was not Patsy.  
  
"Here you go..." said the bartender and placed an odd looking drink on the counter right in front of her. She smiled her thanks and sipped at the drink. It tasted funny, like strawberries and vodka, but it was green and not red, as she would have guessed at first had she not seen the colour, but only tasted it.  
  
She devoured he drink quickly and ate a few peanuts that were in a bowl right beside her.  
  
'Maybe it's just me,' she thought and ordered a new drink, 'but isn't this world getting more and more unbearable? Maybe I should just end this stupid life? It's not like anybody would care if I did...!'  
  
She swallowed the drink in one gulp and paid for the both, while thinking that drinking away her sorrows had not worked. She pushed back her chair and went to stand up, but became dizzy.  
  
"Guess they worked after all," she said and giggled. She walked slowly towards the door, making sure not to bump into anyone, which was much harder than she thought.  
  
She pushed the door open, the two guards totally forgotten until she heard a 'ouch' coming from behind the door.  
  
"Ups," she said and tried to suppress a snigger. "I didn't see you there..." she apologized, but was pretty sure he didn't accept it. She shrugged and walked away, turning down an alley, which she was almost certain was the way home.  
  
'Home... Hm...' she thought and tried to walk straight. 'I wonder what Salene will say when she sees me.' She could easily imagine the look on the Salenes face. Sincerely concerned, like she always looked whenever she wanted people to open their hearts for her. Then she would rip it apart and twist it... Just like she had done with the whole Pride-situation... How she hated Salene!  
  
She heard some kind of machine that sounded very much like a car or something like that.  
  
She looked down the dark alley and tried to make out what it was.  
  
"To move or not to move... That is the fucking question," she said and glanced at the thing that came closer.  
  
She finally decided what to do and placed her self in the middle of the alley, so the thing wouldn't miss her when it came. She actually hoped that it would drive over her, so she could end this miserable life.  
  
She could now see the lights from the car. And she closed her eyes, not wanting to see when it was going to actually hit her. She could see the light from the car through her closed eyelids. She started to count down to when the car was supposed to hit her.  
  
'Five, four, three, two, one, now!' she thought, but nothing happened.  
  
She opened one of her eyes, noticing the car standing still, not moving one bit.  
  
"Damn!" she yelled feeling frustrated, "Why?"  
  
The person that drove the thing got out, but she couldn't see who it was because of the light that nearly blinded her. She could hear the person move.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here?" said a voice. It was that guy again! She had heard that voice before, and she knew it was the guy from the bar. She just knew it!  
  
**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Thanks!

And thanks to Savanna for helping me with my grammar and spelling! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Cloe wants to end her life, but something or as a matter of fact... somebody ruins her plan. What is it with the new tribe, and who are they? And why does it change her life? Cledism and perhaps some Jebony!  
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to www.EnterCloud9.com and www.Tribeworld.com!  
  
A/N: Oh... Nobody have given this story a review... Well, I hope somebody at least reads it. So, to those of you, who have read it but not given it a review... Thanks for reading. Enjoy!  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
She tried to recognise who he was, but the light from the car was still on, making it hard to see. She could nearly make out his... white hair? Was it white, or was it only because of the light?  
  
Cloe covered her eyes with her one arm, since a sudden headache was starting to come, making her feel dizzier than before and slightly tired.  
  
"Could you please turn off the light? For gods sake, my head is killing me!" she said, faintly annoyed over him not just having done it himself.  
  
"And why should I do that? Care to enlighten me? I mean, come on... You're a virt, nothing more than a virt!" he said, while sniggering.  
  
Cloe groaned, 'Damn!' was all she could think of.  
  
Maybe it was because she was a bit drunk, otherwise she probably wouldn't have done it, but she walked towards him and the car and quickly, as graceful as she could in her condition, swept past him, bent over one of the car doors and turned off the engine. The light disappeared quickly, and she sighed in relief.  
  
She was suddenly grabbed and strong hands turned her around roughly.  
  
"And what, if I may ask, do you think you're doing, eh?" he said through gritted teeth. Oh boy, was she in trouble or what.  
  
"Well, if you really couldn't see, then I would say that you need glasses, or is this more a tricky question where you already know the answer and you're just trying to make me scared?" snapped Cloe, tired of this game. Her headache was getting stronger and she was still breathing. Had he only just done what she had wanted, she wouldn't have had this headache in the first place...  
  
'Okay, then I would probably have been dead... But hey! Better than this stupid world, right?' she couldn't help wondering why he had stopped, because, as he had put it himself, she was only a virt.  
  
Wait a minute, he had called her a virt, and that would make him a... She looked up at his face, and noticed the symbol on his front head. Yep, he was a Techno. And she had to admit it... he was a hot Techno!  
  
"What were you doing in the middle of the alley? If I hadn't seen you, then you would have been dead by now. Are you stupid or what?" he asked, looking surprisingly calm.  
  
"Nah... I'm not stupid. You are the stupid one! Besides, I knew that I was standing in the middle of the alley," she replied, and grumbled softly.  
  
"So you knew, and yet you stayed even though you could hear me coming? Are you trying to kill yourself?"  
  
Cloe gave him a 'what-do-you-care' look and walked away from the car, towards the wall and slowly slid down it until she was sitting on the ground.  
  
"Well, since it's none of your business, I won't tell," she yelled but quickly regretted it. Her head started to give these dunk-sounds and she quietly asked him, "do you have any aspirins?"  
  
"Hahaha... The virt needs aspirins... Why, if I may ask do you need them? I thought you wanted to die!" he said and smirked, then he continued after about five seconds of silence, "I have aspirins, but not here... You'd have to go with me... Back to the Techno camp..."  
  
Cloe just nodded, anything for an aspirin. And right now she didn't care if she was taken to the enemy's camp, as long as her headache disappeared.  
  
He grabbed her arm, pulling her up.  
  
"Then lets get going, eh? Or do you want to sit here forever?" He said. Perhaps he found his own remark hilarious, because he started to snigger, but Cloe couldn't see why it was so funny.  
  
He dragged her to the car and she was about to tell him that she could walk perfectly by her own, when somebody yelled from the other end of the alley.  
  
'What did he call the blonde here?' she thought and tried to listen what the other guy said. But neither of them could hear what the guy yelled, so the he walked closer. The closer he got, the more of him Cloe could see.  
  
'On no... Another fair-haired guy! As if one of them isn't enough,' thought Cloe and looked at both of the guys, first at the one that held her arm and then at the slightly bigger one that was getting closer. 'They look somewhat like each other.'  
  
"Oh hey Jay, didn't see you there... What are you doing out this late?" asked the one that still held her arm. She tried to remove his hand, but he didn't let go. After a few tries, she stopped, realizing that it did no good.  
  
"Well, Ved! I believe that I'm the one who should ask you and not the other way around... So what are you doing here? And why are you holding on to the girls arm?" Asked Jay. It seemed like the Ved guy only then first realised that he still had a fast grip on her arm now, because he quickly let go and Cloe quietly inspected her bruise.  
  
'Ouch,' she thought and touched her bruise lightly, so it wouldn't hurt.  
  
"I don't need to ask for your permission before I leave the HQ! And about the virt... She wanted an aspirin, so I promised to give her one..." said Ved, his attitude indicating that he was really annoyed.  
  
"I don't think so Ved! You know what Ram would do if he found out that you had a virt on your room... Ved, you know I'm telling this to help you. Let me take her home, before somebody finds out..."  
  
Cloe looked from the one Techno to the other. They seem actually strangely familiar... They looked like the one who shot Lex with the laser. And now when she looked closer; she could see that both of them had been there when it had happened... But which one had shot Lex?  
  
"Okay... Which one?" she asked no one in particular, while pointing at one of them, not sure who it was. Both boys gave her a strange look, which was the last thing she saw before everything went black.  
  
**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Thanks!  
  
And thanks to Savanna for helping me with my grammar and spelling! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Cloe wants to end her life, but something or as a matter of fact... somebody ruins her plan. What is it with the new tribe, and who are they? And why does it change her life? Cledism and perhaps some Jebony!  
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to www.EnterCloud9.com and www.Tribeworld.com!  
  
**A/N:** Oh... Only one review... Well, I hope somebody at least reads it. So, to those of you, who have read it but not given it a review... Thanks for reading. Enjoy!  
  
**And to Katkit:** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy next chapter too!

**Chapter 3**  
  
"Ow... My head!" said Cloe and tried to cover her eyes from the irritating sun that was coming from the window. Wait... A window? She had no window in her room at the mall... Then where was she?  
  
"So, the virt has decided to wake up, huh?" asked an annoyed voice.  
  
Cloe just groaned, why did he have to talk that loud? She looked at him, and saw that a guy was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, looking straight at her.  
  
'Hm... I think I've seen him before...' she thought and blinked at few times to get rid of the sleep. Then it suddenly came to her, everything that had happened the night before, the guy, the drinks, the other guy, her headache and... Patsy.  
  
"Well, since my head still hurts, I guess that you didn't keep your promise and gave me a aspirin, eh?" she said, and smiled the best she could without her head hurting more than it already did.  
  
"It's hard to give somebody a aspirin, when they black out suddenly in the middle of the street, don't you think?" he asked, smirking. Then he continued, "But for your information, the aspirins I promised you are on the table right beside you... All you have to do is reach out and take them."  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled.  
  
"You're welcome... Now, I'll just leave for an hour, and when I come back, I hope you'll be more... Talkative," he reached for the door and opened it, then looked back at her.  
  
"Before you go... Where am I?" she asked, still slightly confused.  
  
"Well, you're in my room, in my bed," he said and gave her a sly look. Then he turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door and... Wait; did he just lock the door?  
  
Cloe swallowed the two pills that he had put on the table. Gulping down the rest of the water in the glass, feeling surprisingly thirsty. Her throat was still dry, considering that she had just drunk an entire glass.  
  
She got out of the bed, walking towards the door that this Ved guy had walked out of, and tried to open it. Damn! He had locked it. She looked around his room and noticed another door, she walked over to that door hoping it would be an escape way.  
  
'But why would I escape? It's actually quite cosy here. No Salene, no Pride, no irritating kids to look after,' she thought and reached for the door. She pushed down the doorknob and felt it moving. The door was open.  
  
She glanced behind the door, and didn't know if she should be happy or sad that it wasn't an escape way. It was a bathroom. She walked inside, directly towards the sink.  
  
She turned on the cold water, and water came out. She smiled; this would be a perfect place to live. She looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall, and saw that her hair was quite a mess. She fixed it the best she could, and had to admit that it could be no better, without a brush.  
  
She walked back to the bed an threw herself on it, but quickly regretted it...  
  
"Damn! When will these pills start to work?" she said and patted her head slowly, trying to ease the pain away. She crawled under the duvet and placed her head back on the soft pillow. This was truly heaven.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been lying there, half asleep, half awake, when somebody unlocked the door and entered. She looked up and saw two blonds walking in. Ved and... Was it Jay?  
  
"Don't know if you remember me. I'm Jay. Had a good sleep?" asked Jay and smiled.  
  
Cloe just nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable that there were two Technos and she was alone. She sat up in the bed.  
  
"Ved," said Jay and pointed at the younger guy, "said that you tried to kill yourself by standing in the alley, even though you could both hear and see him coming. Is that right?"  
  
"What if it is?" snapped Cloe; unsure of why he would ask about something like that. What was it to him anyway, eh?  
  
"Well, then I think we should do something about it. Why don't you tell us why? Because we want to know... After all, it's only fair considering that my brother was about to hit you with his car, almost killing you," said Jay and crossed his arm over his chest, looking like he would get mad if she didn't tell him the reason.  
  
"I was drunk... I didn't know what I was doing," she said, and laid down on the bed again, feeling really tired of all the questions.  
  
"I think you know perfectly well, what you were doing... Don't you remember telling me when I asked you whether you knew that you were standing in the middle of the alley?" asked Ved, looking rather pissed now.  
  
"So what if I did want to kill myself? I can't see why it's any of your business!" she yelled, getting really frustrated. Why did they care? Nobody, except Salene, cared about what she did.  
  
Salene. How she hated her. Salene knew that she liked Pride, but yet she found them making eyes at each other, and when she asked what was going on, they denied everything. Said nothing was going on, that she made it up in her head. But she knew she didn't! She had seen them kiss!  
  
"Fighting your inner demons?" asked Ved, and sniggered once again. Who did he think he was? A comedian?  
  
Suddenly the guys walked out of the room, without even telling her they were going. She looked at the door, heard the click. It was locked again.  
  
She sighed. 'Wonder what they'll do to me?'  
  
She got out of the bed, and walked to the window. The sun was shinning, and the weather looked perfect. She noticed that this place was the Hotel were Ebony lived. So, that would mean that they couldn't really hurt her, because Ebony was nearby. Ebony did belong to her tribe, didn't she?  
  
Cloe felt a bit uncertain. Ebony never really cared about other people than herself. Why should she care about what the Technos were going to do to her? She meant nothing to Ebony, and she knew it. No one meant anything to Ebony.  
  
The door opened, and in came three people. Jay, Ved and... Ebony. Ebony smirked, which did frightened Cloe a bit, but she would never admit it. That would be the same thing as just giving up...  
  
'Ups, already tried that,' thought Cloe, and smiled at her own stupid thought.  
  
"Well, we have had a little meeting..." started Ved, and sniggered.  
  
"And we have come to an decision..." continued Jay, now smirking.  
  
Neither of the guys continued, and Cloe looked at them confused. What decision? What meeting? What the hell was going on here? Something was not right! She looked at Ebony, waiting for her to explain what they were up to.  
  
**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Thanks!  
  
And thanks to Savanna for helping me with my grammar and spelling!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Cloe wants to end her life, but something or as a matter of fact… somebody ruins her plan. What is it with the new tribe, and who are they? And why does it change her life? Cledism and perhaps some Jebony!   
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to www.EnterCloud9.com and www.Tribeworld.com!

**A/N:** Yeah... Two reviewers! Thanks Savage-Lilly and Katkit! Enjoy!  
  
**Chapter 4   
**  
The room was silent; no one spoke, which frightened Cloe. What was wrong with them? Why didn't they continue? What meeting?   
  
"Ebony?" asked Cloe, hoping that it would get Ebony to speak, which actually helped, because Ebony uttered a slight cough, before she took a step forward.   
  
"Well, Cloe. We had a little meeting, and ended up with the decision, that you could be a great help to us."   
  
"Help you? What do you mean help you?" asked Cloe, practical yelling. How could she possible be to any help? She wasn't good at anything… Was she?   
  
"First you have to say yes or no, Cloe!" said Jay, also taking a step forward.   
  
"Before I answer, I'd like to know t, what's in it for me, if I helped you…" said Cloe, feeling a bit stronger. They wouldn't hurt her, if they needed her help. She felt all her power and strength return to her body, pounding through her veins.   
  
"Well," said Ved sitting down on the bed beside her. "First of all, you'll get protection from us, you'd be a help to Ebony, you'd get your own room… If you don't want to share my bed," he added, and smirked.   
  
"And?" asked Cloe, thinking that protection wasn't good enough. She wanted 'treats', if you could put it that way.   
  
"If there is something you want, and we have the resources to give it to you, then you'd get it… Okay?" asked Jay. Sitting down on the chair in the corner, which she had found Ved on this very morning… It seemed like she had been here for ages. How long had she really been here?   
  
"So… What do you say?" asked Ebony, looking slightly annoyed.   
  
"Yeah… Sure, why not! I'll help you…" Said Cloe, but couldn't help feeling that she had done something wrong. Then she suddenly thought of Ebony… Ebony… "Hey Ebony, can I ask you something? In private?"   
  
Ebony nodded and pushed the guys out of the doors, and closed it. She walked closer to Cloe and sat down on the bed beside her.   
  
"What?" asked Ebony, while looking around the room, "Kind of a cosy room, eh? I think you should stay here, even though Ved is here… I think he fancies you." She obviously thought she was funny, because she laughed at her own remark.   
  
Cloe gave her a stern look, and asked, "Why?"   
  
"Why, what? Why I think he fancies you? You can't just say why!" yelled Ebony, sounding a bit frustrated.   
  
"Why did you join them? Are you a Techno now? Am I?"   
  
"No, I'll never follow some stupid Technos rules! The deal is, that they help me and I help them… And to get them to help me, I need your help… I want to be the leader of this city, and they have the resources to do that."   
  
"So I have to do the dirty work then?" asked Cloe, feeling really angry. "I should have known that you would never change, Ebony!"   
  
""Hey! You agreed, so don't take it out on me, little girl. I told them you weren't perfect to this 'job', but Ved insisted that we should choose you. Besides, I thought you wanted to leave the mall? That you wanted to get far away from Pride and Salene, the two love doves?" shouted Ebony, who was now standing up, towering over Cloe.   
  
"Yeah… Well… That is none of your business!" screamed Cloe back, standing as well.   
  
A knock was heard, and Cloe and Ebony quickly stopped their verbal-fight.   
  
"Am I interrupting, girls?" asked Ram, the wheelchair guy, the leader of the Technos. None of them answered his stupid question; because they had yelled so loud that it was actually weird no one had come.   
  
"No? Good, then we shall continue… Ved, get your butt in here!" yelled Ram, and both Jay and Ved appeared by the door in no time. Had they been standing out there all the time?   
  
"Okay, so, lets see… Jay, go and find some clothes to my little precious darling here… Now Jay! Now! Do I have to do everything myself around here? Good, and Ved, since you wanted to keep her, you'll be the one in charge of her skills. You'll teach her how to use a laser, and practise with her. Consider her as yours…" said Ram, and smirked.   
  
"I belong to no one!" Cloe yelled angrily, scared of the wheelchair guy.   
  
"Oh yes you do! You said yes, which means you now belong to the Technos. Which also makes me your leader! You'll do as I say, or you'll soon learn the consequences!"   
  
Ram rolled out of the room, calling Ebony with him, which meant that only Ved and Cloe were left in the room.   
  
"What have I done?" asked Cloe, feeling terrible.   
  
"Don't worry… It's not that bad to be a Techno, you know? Now, do you want to see your new room? It's not that far, it's actually the room next to this. So if you need me or if you're feeling lonely…" said Ved, and winked.   
  
"The room next to this you say?"   
  
Cloe walked to the door, and Ved followed her, grumbling, "Guess not, then…"   
  
He showed her which room she would have, and she had to admit she was really disappointed. It was smaller than Ved's room… How rude! She's a girl… And girls need more space.   
  
Jay entered her 'new' room, carrying some black clothes.   
  
"Don't tell me… I have to wear that hideous suit as well… Why did I say yes?" whispered Cloe.   
  
"Well, I guess you have been told what to do, so I'll just leave now. No need for me to stay, eh?" smiled Jay and walked out of the door. Cloe looked at the door, and was sure that Ebony had been standing outside, waiting for Jay.   
  
"Well, I guess you want to hear what you have to do, right?" asked Ved, placing himself on her bed… HER bed… Who did he think he was? She wanted nothing more than to push him off it. But she restrained herself, and simply nodded as a respond.   
  
"Well… Your main job will be to…" started Ved, but a knock on the door interrupted him, and a man – boy – soldier… whatever you called them, entered. "I'll come back again later… Why don't you find out where everything is in this room?"   
  
Then he stood and walked to the door, slamming it when he left and locked it… Locked it… LOCKED IT?   
  
**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Thanks!   
  
And thanks to Savanna and Pauline for helping me with my grammar and spelling!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Cloe wants to end her life, but something or as a matter of fact... somebody ruins her plan. What is it with the new tribe, and who are they? And why does it change her life? Cledism and perhaps some Jebony!  
  
**Disclaimer**: The characters belong to www.EnterCloud9.com and www.Tribeworld.com!  
  
**A/N:** Thanks to Katkit, Savage-Lilly and LM. I hope you'll read and review this chapter too. And to LM, you asked if you could be a part of the story and perhaps be with Jay... Well, I could add you in the story, but it's not certain that you will be with Jay. Just write your name and age in a review, and I'll write you into the story.

**Chapter 5  
**  
"Damn!" whispered Cloe, when she accidentally tripped over something on the stairs. The thing, she couldn't see what it was, started to roll down the staircase, and made a lot of noise.  
  
She didn't even know why she tried to be silent, because she had no reason too. She was still a Mall Rat, and this was still her home... Or, at least, that what was she had to pretend, because of Ram's magnificent plan.  
  
'Magnificent plan... Yeah right!' thought Cloe and continued to walk up the stairs.  
  
Soft mumbles could be heard, somebody was snoring, and nobody had come out to see what the noise was. They hadn't heard her. Nevertheless, she walked on her tiptoes, so she would not make too much noise.  
  
She walked into her room, and took off her jacket. She had completed the first step. No one had heard her, or at least she thought...  
  
"Where have you been?" asked a sudden voice, which made Cloe jump.  
  
"Pride..." said Cloe, when she saw whom it was. He was sitting on her bed; wearing nothing more than a pair of loose pants; no shirt. She was about to tell him where she had been, when she remembered seeing him kiss with Salene.  
  
"None of your business," she snapped and pulled her shoes off, throwing them in the corner of the room.  
  
"Cloe..." warned Pride, standing up.  
  
"I'm tired! Please leave... Now!" added Cloe, when the boy didn't move. He walked past her, touching her shoulder before he walked out of her room, and into the darkness.  
  
'Phew! That was close,' she thought, and smirked. 'This is almost too easy.'  
  
She jumped on the bed, slipping under the blanket. Sleep quickly came over her, and the last thing she thought about before she drifted into the 'land of the sleeping', was how she would teach that Ved guy a thing or two...  
  
"Cloe," said someone, while poking her on her back. She groaned and rolled over, only to come face to face with Salene.  
  
"Go away! Can't you see that I'm sleeping?" mumbled Cloe, and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Breakfast is ready... I want you to come and eat now! We'll have a meeting while we eat," said Salene, and Cloe heard her walking out of her room.  
  
She sighed. She rolled out of the bed, tired. She had only slept 4 hours, or so it seemed. She grumpily walked out of her room, towards the café.  
  
Everyone was already there, looking oddly at her when she walked closer and found her usual seat.  
  
She ate slowly, not feeling really hungry at the moment. She looked up from her bowl, and noticed that the others were sneaking glances at her, as if they didn't want to look directly at her.  
  
She sneered at Jack, the one who was closest, and smirked when he looked a bit frightened.  
  
"Okay, let's begin this meeting," said Salene and rose from her chair. "Cloe, where were you yesterday?"  
  
Cloe laughed. Was the whole meeting only because of her?  
  
"Well, Cloe... Where were you?" asked Pride, repeating Salene's question.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" she asked, and saw that they all nodded their heads. She sighed. This was it; she had to tell them...  
  
"I got lost. Then I found this club, and spend the rest of the night and the following day there," she said, telling them what Ram had instructed her to say.  
  
"But-but-but why? Why did you stay there?" asked Jack, and Cloe gave him a stern look. Now was the time to go for the kill, and she hoped they would buy what she was about to tell them. If not, then they would probably...  
  
"I needed some help, and then the bartender said he knew somebody who could help me, so I waited for the guy nearly nine hours before he actually showed up," she whispered, letting a lonesome tear escape her right eye, just like she had rehearsed.  
  
"Needed help with what, Cloe? You... You aren't pregnant, are you?" whispered Salene, and Cloe had a hard time holding back the smirk, but she did it nevertheless and looked with sad eyes at Salene.  
  
"No, I needed help with... I want to leave the city," she muttered, finding it harder to say than she originally thought.  
  
"Leave? Why? Cloe? Why would you leave the city, the mall, your friends, and your true family?" asked Pride, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Cloe wanted nothing more than to move his hand, to stand up and call him a jackass, but she couldn't. That wouldn't be a part of Ram's brilliant plan.  
  
She looked at the sadness in their faces, and she couldn't help wondering if she had made a mistake. Like Pride said, they were her true family, and she knew that this would destroy everything she had with them.  
  
But she had made a decision, and Ram would never allow her to leave her new tribe. She even had the 'costume'. She had her own room, right next to... Ved, even though she would never admit it or tell anybody, she longed to be with Ved; to listen to his crazy rambling, to make fun of him, and to tease him.  
  
"I think it's the best for us all. I need to be alone, to be on my own, and to get away from here. I don't want to discuss it anymore," she said. But when they all kept staring at her, some of them had even tears in their eyes, she yelled, "Eat your breakfast and stop looking!"  
  
'Why would they even care? If I hadn't told them, they would never have noticed that I was missing anyway. Jerks, making me believe they care, even though we all know that's not true. I know they can't wait to get rid of me! Salene and Pride can be alone, and the rest – the rest of them would never have to pretend they cared anymore,' she thought.  
  
Time to visit her new tribe again, because she had been in this freaking mall too long!  
  
**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Thanks!  
  
And thanks to Pauline for helping me with my grammar and spelling! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Cloe wants to end her life, but something or as a matter of fact... somebody ruins her plan. What is it with the new tribe, and who are they? And why does it change her life? Cledism and perhaps some Jebony!  
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to www.EnterCloud9.com and www.Tribeworld.com!  
  
**A/N:** Thanks to; Pauline, Katkit and Savage-Lilly.  
  
**Chapter 6  
**  
She walked quickly down the road, frequently looking over her shoulder to make sure that nobody was following her. She had left the mall, making sure that everything she needed was packed in a bag.  
  
She walked by the same park she had seen a few days ago; the day she had entered the club, and the day her future had changed. She looked at the green grass and stopped when she reached the swings. She dropped her bag, and sat on one of them.  
  
The last time she had been sitting on one of those things was the time before she had even become a mallrat. That time when it had been just her, Patsy, Paul and Salene. Salene, the girl she hated the most right now.  
  
It started to rain, but she just sat there; not caring if she got wet, not thinking about finding a shelter. She just wished she was dead. And she would have been, if Ved hadn't been the one who had drove the car that day. If somebody else had been driving she would probably not be sitting here right now.  
  
She sighed. What should she do?  
  
She closed her eyes, thinking back to yesterday, but everything seemed a bit blurry, and she couldn't really remember everything that had happened.  
  
One moment she had been in her new room, the next moment Ved had been there again, and he had instructed her in what she should do and what she should say to her tribe, well... They weren't her tribe anymore.  
  
Ved had told her that the original plan was that she should have been at the HQ a few days, before she going back to the mall, but Ram had suddenly changed his mind, and a new plan had been created.  
  
Her job had been to go home to the mall and tell them she wanted to leave the city because she needed a break. Then she should come back to the HQ where she would be trained. And when she was a perfect Techno she would 'come' back to the mall, where she would spy. That was Ram's brilliant plan.  
  
She took a deep breath, and exhaled the very moisten air. The rained had stopped, and she hadn't even noticed until the birds chirped like they always did after it rained. A sunbeam broke through the darkened clouds, and she decided to move on.  
  
Her clothes were all wet, and she knew she had to change before she came down with a cold.  
  
She quickly took her bag, and continued down the road, turning left after she had made sure no one saw her.  
  
The guard nodded at her, and didn't ask any questions. She walked inside the building, knowing that the freedom she had just received would be taken away from her as soon as she changed her wet outfit with the black suit all the Technos wore.  
  
She easily found her room, and unloaded all of her things onto the bed before she started to take off her wet jacket. She dumped the wet clothes on the floor, and found a towel. She took her new suit out of the closet.  
  
She dropped the towel and was about to pull on the black suit when her door suddenly opened.  
  
"What the fuck!" she yelled, and tried to cover herself with her hands.  
  
Ebony walked into the room with a smirk.  
  
"You should have locked the door if you didn't want any company while changing," said Ebony, and smiled evilly at her.  
  
"I forgot!" said Cloe, feeling frustrated. "Did you want anything, Ebony? Or did you just come here for small talk?"  
  
"My, my... Somebody is a bit grumpy today, eh? I just wanted to tell you that when you are done changing, you are to report to my room... and please hurry up."  
  
Cloe nodded, and sighed when Ebony walked out of her room again. She quickly locked the door, feeling stupid that she hadn't locked it the first time. What if somebody else than Ebony had walked in? For example Ved or Jay or even Ram?  
  
She didn't really know how she would have reacted if it had, in fact, been Ram. She was pretty sure it would have been the most embarrassing thing that could happen to anyone, and to tell the truth the thought made her quite sick. What if Ram liked what he saw? He already had two wives... after this train of thought she was very scared and immensely glad that it had been Ebony.  
  
'Why didn't I think of closing the door?' she thought and zipped up the suit. She didn't have to try figure out why, because she knew why. Back at the mall, people always knocked before entering. That was privacy, and decent people knew that.  
  
She walked out of her room, and was about to go down the corridor when she realized she didn't know where Ebony's room was. So she did what she hated most: she asked for help, and just to make it even worse, Ved was the only person of whom she knew where he lived.  
  
She knocked on the door and heard a muffled voice saying, "Come in". She entered his room, and found him lying on his bed.  
  
"I need your help," she said, and tried to avoid his smirking glare.  
  
"I see. Well, come here," he said and pointed at the bed. "I knew you would show up..."  
  
"Oh? Well, how would you know that?" she answered, starting to get angry, but nevertheless started to walk closer to the bed and sat down slowly on it.  
  
"Well, I have my ways... I know you have to go to Ebony's room, and I also know that you don't know where it is..." he said smirking. Her hand itched, she wanted to slap that stupid smirk of his face, but decided not to. He would be better as a friend than as an enemy.  
  
"Could you help me? I need to be there quick."  
  
He nodded, and she felt relieved. He would help her.  
  
"But it will cost yah," he added, causing her to jump of the bed. What!  
  
"Give me one kiss, and I'll lead you to Ebony's room."  
  
That foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach! A kiss... She knew she had to kiss him, or else she would never reach Ebony's room in time, and being late to your very first meeting was not good!  
  
"Okay, I'll give you a kiss," she said, and shrugged, trying to look like a kiss didn't meant anything to her, although this would be her first real kiss. Her first kiss had been to some party when she had been seven, so that didn't really count.  
  
She sat down on the bed again, crawling closer to him.  
  
"Eh, just a quick kiss... Lips or cheek?" she asked, blushing.  
  
"What do you think? Lips of course, or else it won't count..." he added, smiled.  
  
**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Thanks!  
  
And thanks to Savanna and Pauline for helping me with my grammar and spelling! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Cloe wants to end her life, but something or as a matter of fact... somebody ruins her plan. What is it with the new tribe, and who are they? And why does it change her life? Cledism and perhaps some Jebony!  
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong EnterCloud9 and Tribeworld!  
  
**A/N:** Oh my God! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

She leaned forward, her lips slightly touched his, and she felt a sudden bliss. He moved closer to her, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her even closer to him, now in full body contact. She felt the heat from his body and couldn't help but moan.

But lack of experience cause her to run out of air quickly though, so she had to push him away to get some air. She blushed because of her inexperience, and looked down on her hands.

'Play it cool,' she thought, and felt a new sudden energy take over her body.

"There... Kiss... Lips," was all she could manage to say, still a bit breathe taken of this kind of weird situation. Five minutes ago, she would have laughed if anybody had told that she would kiss a Techno and actually enjoy it.

'Wait! Did I enjoy that?' she wondered, a bit confused. But then again, if she hadn't enjoyed it, would she have felt that sudden bliss then? No, the kiss was actually perfect. It was wonderful. And right now she couldn't stop thinking that Ved was wonderful, in his own peculiar way.

"You call that a kiss?" asked Ved, smirking. Then he pulled her closer again, even closer than before, and then he kissed her. He pressed his lips to hers for a few seconds, before he started to run his tongue slowly across her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth.

She moaned because of the feeling, and opened her mouth slightly, giving his tongue access to her mouth. She felt liked she would explode of happiness when she finally dared to kiss him back with the same force. Their tongues battled a few seconds, before she surrendered and followed the pace he wanted.

"Now, that's a kiss," he said, grinning. They had used the last couple of minutes making out, every single thought of Ebony and the meeting forgotten.

"Ved?" yelled Jay, knocking on the door.

Cloe suddenly remembered where she had to be, and she started to panic. What would Ebony say? Damn!

Jay entered the room, without permission from Ved, causing him to be a bit grumpy when Jay asked why he wasn't answering the door.

"None of your business!" sneered Ved.

Jay just rolled his eyes at Ved's behavior, and turned to Cloe.

"So, Cloe, I take it that you never went to see Ebony? You do know that you should have been there, oh what to say, one hour ago," said Jay, looking at his watch.

'Since when do people use watches again,' thought Cloe, but shrugged it off.

"Is she mad?"

Jay nodded, and said, "Why don't I take you to meet her now? I'm sure that if I explain that you got lost, she will forgive you and the meeting can start."

"Fine," nodded Cloe, and looked at Ved – who was scowling at his brother – before she followed Jay out of his brother's room.

They walked down the hallway, and turned left, then right, then upstairs, then down at another stair? Cloe stopped looking where she walked and just followed Jay. All this going up and down stairs had confused her, so why try to remember where the evil... where Ebony's room was?

"Well hello."

Cloe whirled around and came face to face with two Ebony look-a-likes.

"Who are you?" she asked, feeling somewhat trapped. Was she really short, or was everyone else just abnormally high?

"I'm Siva," said the shorter of the two girls.

"And I'm Java," said the other girl, smirking.

"I'm..." she was interrupted before she got a chance to say her name.

"You're late!"

Ebony. Cloe looked at Ebony, then at the other girls. Yup, they were definitely relatives.

"Follow me," growled Ebony, and Cloe was gently pushed forward by Jay.

"Why didn't you show up when we clearly had an agreement?" snapped the brown-haired girl, narrowing her eyes to small slits. The door was closed and Cloe had nowhere to escape.

"Look! I got lost okay! Don't freak out on me!" she scowled , feeling oddly confident. Maybe it was because she knew Ebony wouldn't hurt her as long as Jay was still in the room.

"I found Cloe in... I found her wandering the hallways. I followed her here."

Why hadn't he told Ebony about Ved?

"Hmpf! Well, since you're here we better get started."

Cloe nodded, waiting for the older girl to continue.

"As you already know, you'll be trained by Ved. When I feel you're ready you will be sent back to the mall, where you'll spy. You will report back to me every second day, and I mean every _second_ day!"

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Cloe, wincing when Ebony raised her voice.

"Good. I think that's all," said Ebony, waving both Cloe and Jay towards the door.

"Okay then. I'll follow you back to your room." Cloe smiled at Jay, glad that he was there to help her out.

"Oh wait, Cloe a moment?"

Cloe looked at Jay confused, who in return just smiled and nodded.

Cloe stayed behind when Jay left, wishing she hadn't scowled at Ebony. The door closed yet again, but this time she was truly alone. Trapped.

"Yeah?" asked Cloe.

"Here are your new orders. You'll be trained by Ved. When I feel you're ready you will be sent back to the mall, where you'll spy. You will report back to me every second day. But, you'll also report to me every second day on how your training is going. And if... Ved, should spill some secrets, don't hesitate to tell me all about it. Okay?"

"What? You want me to spy on both the Mall Rats and the Technos?" Cloe gasped in disbelief.

"Spy? I wouldn't exactly call it spying. More like, keeping your eyes and ears open. Shouldn't be that hard for you."

"But why?"

"Well, you never can be sure about who the _real_ enemy is, now can you? Maybe you are the _real_ enemy? Maybe the Mall Rats are the biggest threat, or maybe the Technos are planning something behind my back? I don't know." Ebony shrugged at this, looking as thought this was all just a joke.

"But... But... If you think I'm the enemy, why do you trust me then?"

"Well, lets just say that I don't trust you. But, I need someone to get through with this plan. And you are perfect for that job."

"Perfect? How?"

"Well, a few days ago you wanted nothing more than die. You don't trust that many people, and neither do I. But, I promise that if you help me, I'll help you find what you're looking for."

Cloe looked at Ebony's outstretched hand, nodding before she gently shook it.

"You've got yourself a deal."

Ebony smirked.

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Thanks!

And thanks to Savanna for helping me with my grammar and spelling!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Cloe wants to end her life, but something or as a matter of fact... somebody ruins her plan. What is it with the new tribe, and who are they? And why does it change her life? Cledism and perhaps some Jebony!

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to EnterCloud9 and Tribeworld!

**A/N:** WooHoo, I'm updating again! Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed chapter 7. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

**Chapter 8**

"It's that really the best you can do?" snarled Ved, looking at Cloe disappointed

"Well, I'm doing my best. Stop snarling at me!"

Ved just snorted and turned away; walking back the chair he had been sitting on before his little outburst.

Cloe followed him with her eyes, narrowing them as evil thoughts entered her mind. He wasn't supposed to be like that. She had been in the Techno camp for nearly four days, and when they weren't kissing, they were training, well; Ved was training her to be a 'good' Techno.

"Hit it again, with more force." She watched as he rubbed his temples slowly, looking tired.

She sighed.

She had been beating at this punching bag for nearly three hours, but every time she suggested that a break would be nice he would be pissed and start yelling again.

'Why do I need to punch a bag anyway?' she though, whacking the bag as hard she could. 'Don't see why I need to learn it.' She slammed her fist at it again, trying to use more force. 'Why can't I just learn how to use a destroyer or whatever they call those things?' She smacked it again, trying to block out Ved's comments on how she was supposed to do it.

"Come on Cloe... Again!"

"Shut up!" she turned around, looking at him with pure hate. "If it's so easy, why don't you show me then?"

Ved smirked, stood from the chair, grabbed some boxing gloves on the shelf, and started to walk towards her.

She took a step back and watched as he started to get ready, hitting the punching bag slowly a few times, and then added more and more force with each punch. Then he swung his arm, beating the punching bag hard, making it move more than she had imagined he would be able to.

She growled in disappointment, she had been so confident that he wouldn't be able to actually whack the bag.

After a few more punches he stopped, turned around and smirked.

"So?" he asked.

"So? Yeah, okay. You can smack a bag, woohoo for you!" She knew she would look childish, but she couldn't help but pout.

"Now, slam it again."

She tried to bash her eyelids, hoping it would look somewhat seductive enough and he would let her relax. He smiled, stepped closer, his hand on her check which she leaned slightly into.

He leaned forward; his lips faintly touched hers. His arms sneaked around her waist, and she placed her arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss. She loved when they were in full body contact. She loved when she could feel the heat from his body, making her feel more alive – it almost felt like it gave her something to live for.

One of his arms stayed around her waist, while the other moved slowly downwards, faintly touching her back in the progress. She shivered. Suddenly his hand started to go under her top, his hand now touching her skin.

They broke apart, his hand still tucked neatly under her top, her head leaning slightly on his shoulder in order to stay focus. Both were breathing heavily.

"Wow," he whispered in a horse voice.

"Yeah..." she agreed, nodding her head weakly.

"Now, hit the bag one more time. I'll hold it for you."

She nodded. Tried to move away from him, but his hand was still tucked under her top, making it hard to move at all. But then he suddenly removed his hand, and she couldn't help but groan for the lack of touch. It had felt so good to have his hand touching her skin.

It took them a few seconds before they were both able to stay focus. He grabbed the punching bag, nodded to her, and she got into the position.

Everything went so fast, she felt like she had more energy than ever before. She placed the first punch on the bag with her right hand, then used her left, then her right again. Then the kicks with the right leg, two times, before she used her left hand again. Then, as she was going to whack the bag with her right hand again, someone entered. Cloe turned her head to see who it was, the upcoming punch totally forgotten. Her hand came in contact with something other than the bag – she had slammed Ved in the face.

"Oh, fuck Cloe! What the heck did you do that for!"

"Oh my GOD! I'm so sorry!" she moved to touch his shoulder, but he flinched and took a step back. She stopped death in her tracks, her hand hovering in the air.

"Very impressive," said a mocking voice. Applause was heard, and Cloe turned around to look who had made her loose concentration. It was Ram. Ram and those two Ebony look-a-likes. What was it again, Siva and Java?

"Java," said Ram, nodding towards Ved who was covering his eye with both his hands. Cloe followed Java with her eyes as the girl walked towards Ved and stopped in front of him. Java removed his hands, and Cloe gasped when Ved's eye came into view. It was already swelling, and slightly red with a yellowish border around it.

"Ha-ha... Ha-ha..." Ram was laughing, while pointing his finger at Ved, who scowled. Java snickered, and even Siva couldn't help but laugh.

"So Ved, how does it feel to be beaten by a girl...? A virt?" asked Ram, not laughing anymore, but looking rather disappointed at Ved.

Ved didn't utter a word; he just stared at Ram, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits. Silence... Complete and utter silence. Cloe gulped, feeling nervous. Would they punish her for hurting one of their own? Or would they throw her out again, now when she finally felt like she had found a home?

"Ved..." Cloe really wanted to apologize, but with Ram and the two other girls in the room it was hard to say something. They made her nervous, and she knew that as long as she wasn't a 'real' Techno anything could happen to her.

"So, Ved... What do you think we should do to punish the little virt?" asked Ram, smirking. Cloe frowned.

"I think she should have someone else to train her. I have more important things to do than train some virt!"

Cloe gasped. It had only been five or so minutes ago when they had kissed, and now because she had accidentally punched him in the face so that he had a... black eye... Cloe sighed.

"Hmm... Siva, you take over her training. Make her a real fighter. I have faith in you my dearest."

Cloe glared at Siva who just nodded. Did that mean she wouldn't spend time with Ved anymore?

"Good," was all Ved said, before leaving the room, followed by Ram and Java.

"Don't worry. Give him a few days to calm down, and then he will return again."

Cloe nodded, but she couldn't help but feel that it would never be like that. Ved was a complicated guy, and she had hurt his pride.

"So... I know you haven't been here that long, but show me what you have learned so far," said Siva. Cloe couldn't help but smile at the girl. Siva spoke in such a sweet and almost tender voice. She couldn't help but like this girl, Techno or no Techno.

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Thanks!

And thanks to Savanna for helping me with my grammar and spelling!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Cloe wants to end her life, but something or as a matter of fact... somebody ruins her plan. What is it with the new tribe, and who are they? And why does it change her life? Cledism and perhaps some Jebony!

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to EnterCloud9 and Tribeworld!

**A/N:** Argh! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I have no valid excuse for not updating this fanfiction sooner… other than life happened. Well, truthful it was lack of inspiration, papers to write, friends, parties and lot of homework. Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter.

This chapter have not been beta'ed, so there might be a few spelling mistakes.

**Chapter 9**

"This sucks!" said Cloe, pouting. "I've been training for nearly five weeks, and have _yet_ to get my mission… when will you tell me what I really have to do, Siva?" What Cloe really wanted was some more information so she could tell Ebony something… anything, to get Ebony off her back!

Cloe looked at her mentor, which Siva had ended up becoming.

"Relax little one," said Java, who had decided to watch today's training session. How Cloe despised that girl! Siva was cool, but her sister Java was _so_ annoying.

"Cloe, you will learn your mission when Ram thinks you are ready. And in the mean time you will practice so when you _do_ get your mission you will be prepared.

"Hmm," replied Cloe, sulking.

"Do not sulk, my dearest, because it is not suitable for a Techno to sulk," snapped Java. "Now, get into position and show me again what you have learned!"

Cloe gritted her teeth, trying to calm down. She wanted nothing more than to yell at Java, but decided that it was best if she didn't. Getting on the wrong side of Java would only mean more work, and Cloe really wanted to get her mission so she could get out of this camp.

She looked one last time at Siva who smiled, before she started to show Java everything she had learned so far.

"Come in," yelled Cloe, standing inside the bathroom trying to tame her wet hair. She heard someone enter had room. "Just a minute," she said, wrapping the towel tighter around her body.

She opened the door and nearly dropped her towel when she saw Ved standing in her room.

"Hello Cloe, long time no see," said Ved, smirking.

Cloe narrowed her eyes, looking suspiciously at the bleached-haired boy in front of her.

"Ved… what do you want?" she asked, almost snarling. He had abandoned her here in this Techno camp, left her because of a smaller accident and she hadn't seen him for nearly five weeks… She was mad.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down little virt," said Ved, holding his hands up as if surrendering. "I just come to tell you your mission, so no need to yell!"

"My mission?" asked Cloe, disbelieving, "Only the mission?"

"Yeah, what else should I come for?" said Ved, smirking smugly.

Cloe tightened the hold on the towel and walked over to her dresser, pulling out some clean clothes. Then she walked into the bathroom, completely ignoring Ved who was left standing confused in the room.

'That little evil fucking bleached-haired Techno scum!' thought Cloe, while she angrily pulled up her black suit, scowling. When she was done she walked out of the bathroom again.

Ved was gone.

'Shit,' she thought.

Someone knocked on the door. Cloe opened the door, expecting to see Ved standing there but came face to face with Ebony… who she wanted nothing more than to hide from.

"Five weeks! Five bloody weeks and you haven't report one single time!" shrieked Ebony as soon as the door was closed behind her.

"Shush… They will hear you," whispered Cloe.

"Do not hush on me little girl! I told you to report back to me every second day, and you have yet to do such thing!" yelled Ebony.

Cloe gulped, looking scared at the older girl in front of her.

"And what about Ved… Has he told you anything useful at all?"

Cloe shock her head, quietly mumbling 'no'.

"No?" asked Ebony and took a steep closer towards Cloe, "No?" The voice was barely a whisper, but the way she asked was enough to make Cloe scared.

"We had a little accident, so he left me here; I haven't seen him for five weeks."

"An accident?" asked Ebony, and croaked one eyebrow, waiting for Cloe to continue.

"Well, during one of my practice sessions I accidentally hit him in the face. Ram saw it and then he left… never came back… So Siva was to tutor me, which she has been doing the last five weeks, and you know Siva – her being your sister and all – that she is very faithful to Ram. She hasn't mentioned one single thing which was worth telling you."

"That's not for you to decide!"

"Okay, okay… I can however tell you one thing."

Ebony looked impatient at Cloe.

"Ved came today -" started Cloe, but was quickly cut off by Ebony.

"You said you hadn't seen him for five weeks!"

"– Yeah, well, as I was saying, he came today and said he had my mission… But then he left and never told me what it was… I actually thought he was you and that he had come back to tell me…" said Cloe, rambling.

"Well then, go find him! Now!"

"Okay, okay… fine, I'll go find him now," said Cloe, huffing slightly.

She left her own room, not really keen on the idea of Ebony being in her room when she wasn't there herself, but telling Ebony this would probably get this whole situation a lot worse.

Cloe searched the entire camp – or at least the rooms where she was allowed access. Ved was gone. She tried to ask some of the Technos, but none of them had seen him. Maybe the meeting with Ved had just been a figment of her own mind? Cloe stopped up, trying to convince herself that she was not getting crazy, and that Ved really had been there.

She stood still in the corridor for a good five minutes, not even moving her hand to scratch her cheek when it itched.

"Ah, there you are," said a haunting voice. Cloe didn't turn around to see who it was, she knew it was Ram. That shrilling voice was not something you forgot when you have heard it once. "I understand that Ved never told you your mission, correct?"

Cloe twirl around when she heard Ved's name. "That's correct sir," said Cloe, nodding. She felt she was a soldier or something horrendous like that, but then again… she was a soldier, not matter how much she wanted to forget that, she was a soldier in Ram's army. She was just a brick, fitting into his ridiculous pulse… but she never told anyone this thought.

"Very well, then I'll just have to tell you my self I suppose," said Ram, looking as if this conversation was boring. Cloe straighten her back, now was the time to show Ram that she was indeed ready for her mission… anything to get out of this camp.

"The day after tomorrow you will be sent back into town, to the HQ, where you will be getting the headphones. That way everyone can see that you are no longer a virt but a Techno now. When that's done you will get what you need for your mission. Your mission is to travel from town to town, 'visiting' some of the people on the list which you will get at the HQ. When that is done you will return and you will move into the mall with the… _Mall Rats_," said Ram, wrinkling his nose in disgust when he said Mall Rats.

"I see sir. May I ask what I shall be doing in the mall?" said Cloe, trying not to show how keen she was of the idea on seeing her old friends. The Mall Rats was not her friends anymore. When she had left them and enrolled in Ram training program she had given her life to Ram.

She watched as Ram's wheelchair turned.

"Oh yeah," said Ram in a casual voice, not even turning the wheelchair to look at her, "Ved will be your travelling partner." Then he laughed.

Cloe wasn't sure if she was happy or pissed about getting Ved as her travelling partner. Yes, she had missed him horrible, and dreamt about him almost every night, but then again, he had left her here. He had left her in this camp where her only friend was Siva. No one talked to her, because she was still merely a virt, but that was about to change. In just two days she would be a Techno.

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Cloe wants to end her life, but something or as a matter of fact... somebody ruins her plan. What is it with the new tribe, and who are they? And why does it change her life? Cledism and perhaps some Jebony!

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to EnterCloud9 and Tribeworld!

**A/N:** I know it's not a very long chapter - sorry about that. Hope you will like it nevertheless! This chapter have not been beta'ed, so there might be a few spelling mistakes.

Thanks to **mistude** and **libertykid** for your kind reviews!

**Chapter 10**

"I've missed you so much."

Cloe stopped walking. She turned to look at the red metal door, merely 3 feet away from her. She could hear hushed voices through the door. She couldn't help but walk closer to the door.

"Soon."

Weird, that sounded oddly like Jay, Ved's older brother. Cloe pressed her ear against the door. She couldn't hear anything. She was about to yell that they should talk louder when she remembered that she was actually listening to other people's conversations.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Cloe twirled around. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Ved leaning up against the wall in a casual manner.

"Yeah, well… Cats have nine lives."

He just shrugged. "I suppose they have nine lives, but I'm pretty sure, that when Ebony and Jay opens the door in a few seconds, and finds you glued to the door, they will get mad… I think you will loose a life or two, perhaps even seven depending on Ebony's mood."

Cloe glared at him, but moved nevertheless away from the door.

"What do you mea-" started Cloe, but was silenced by Ved who laid tow fingers on her lips. His soft fingers against her lips were like silk against the skin. She shivered with delight, almost forgetting that she hated him for abandon her.

"Let's go to your room," he whispered, his hot breath caressing her cheek. She nodded.

He grasped her hand, giving it a soft squeeze before starting to walk in the directions of Cloe's room. But when the red metal door suddenly opened, Cloe pulled her hand back quickly, as if she had been burned. Ved just smirked at her actions. Cloe scowled.

"Ved," said Jay in a shrilling voice, obvious surprised to find his little brother just outside the door. Jay coughed, as if trying to cover his girlish scream just seconds ago.

"Hello Jay, fancy meeting you here… isn't that Ebony's room?" asked Ved, tilting his head to the side, smirking.

"Eh, yes, it is. We – I… We had some important matters to discus," finished Jay, looking rather pleased with his answer. Cloe lifted an eyebrow, was that really the best he could come up with?

"Jay, you forgot your…" Ebony stopped talking when she noticed Cloe and Ved standing in the corridor. Then she smirked and continued, "your zapper on my bedside table."

So Jay was Ebony's mystical lover? Cloe glared at Ebony, silently praying that Ebony didn't want to suddenly 'talk' with her right now.

"Well, nice to meet you all, but Cloe and I must really get going," said Ved suddenly, intruding the somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"Of course," said Ebony before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Well, I better get going, Ram wanted to talk with me, and I have a few matters I need to tend to," said Jay, blushing slightly before leaving.

"Coming?" asked Ved, grinning mischievously.

Cloe looked at him, noticing that he was already in the other end of the corridor. She thought about this for a moment. Should she follow him? Or rather wait till she had to go on her mission? The latter sounded more appealing, so she just shook her head 'no' and turned around, walking the same way Jay had left moments ago.

"Cloe!" said Ved, in a surprised voice.

"See you in two days Ved!" yelled Cloe back, smiling satisfied. Then he could learn what it would say to be left behind, neglected.

"But Cloe..."

"Cloe, are you ready to go?" asked Siva, opening the door to Cloe's room. Cloe looked around, trying to see if she had forgotten anything. She nodded softly, glaring at the trashcan in the corner. Her old clothes were lying in it. She really wanted to take the clothes with her, but she knew that she had to say goodbye to the old Cloe. She was now a Techno on her very first mission.

"I think you should keep it as a reminder," said Siva gently.

Cloe walked over to the clothes, picking up her blue-purplish jacket, Patsy's gift. She touched the fabric, letting her fingertips running loosely over the material.

"Yeah, I think so too," whispered Cloe, thinking of Patsy.

"Besides," said Siva, "maybe it's good to have virt clothes, in case you will need it on your 'journey' with Ved?"

Cloe nodded, her mouth suddenly felt dry and her eyes watered. She brushed away the non-exiting tears hoping that real tears would not be shed.

:KNOCK:

Siva opened the door.

"Everything is set," stated a Techno.

Cloe coughed lightly, trying to gather her strength.

"Ready Cloe?" asked Siva.

"Of course," said Cloe, turning around to look at her mentor. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Then lets go," said Siva.

Cloe and Siva followed the Techno down the corridors, after what seemed like an eternity they reached the main entrance. Cloe noticed Ved standing outside, talking with another Techno. When Cloe emerged from the doors Ved turned around a looked at her, his eyes scanning her outfit.

"Took you long enough," he finally said, his attitude indicating that he was really irritated about having to wait for her. He pulled on a black jacket that fitted to the entire Techno outfit. He held out a similar jacket for Cloe, and she took it, touching the fabric with her fingertips as she had done with her blue-purplish jacket. Then, without a word, she put the jacket on, and zipped it. It fitted nicely.

Ved looked at her, smirking ever so slightly, causing Cloe to shiver from his gaze.

"Come on," said Ved, "let's go." He started to walk down the road. Cloe picked up the bag, and swung it easily around her shoulders. Then she started to walk, keeping her own pace, not even bothering to try and keep up with Ved.

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Thanks! I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon, but I need to get home from my study trip to Palermo (Sicily) - so please be patient. I'll do my best...


End file.
